I love you
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. After a dare, both Hermione and Pansy both end up confessing... Among other things. Rated M just to be safe. Warning: Yuri, GirlxGirl, HermionexPansy, HG/PP


Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, they are JK Rowling's.

I Love You

Potions with Slytherin's, Hermione thought as she walked from the great hall. She sighed as she hefted her messenger bag over her shoulder before starting to walk down the cold, damp corridors that led to the dungeons. Hermione frowned as she tried to recall the password, before remembering that this week it was "Wit Over Fists." The portrait sung open silently, allowing Hermione access to the classroom.

The first thing that the brown haired girl was that there was already another student in the classroom, and was about to say something before she recognized the girl to be a Slytherin. To be more accurate, it was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione sighed as she dodged desks as she made her way over to her seat next to the shorter girl.

Hermione carefully set her bag on the table before proceeding to get the necessary books out of the bag before gently putting in on the ground under her desk, out of the way of travelling feet.

Pansy watched Hermione out of the corner of her eye, fascinated by just how many books the Gryffindor girl had managed to stuff into the bag now lying at her feet. She blushed, only just realizing that she was thinking about the taller, smarter girl again before looking back down at her nails, pretending to fix some of the dark green paint that covered them.

Pansy jumped when a soft voice started to speak. "Err, hello, Pansy…"

"Hi." The shorter girl replied snobbishly, and immediately wishing she hadn't, because the Gryffindor flushed before looking away and opening one of her many books and started to read. Pansy sighed. This was going to be a very long double lesson.

Halfway into the first lesson, Hermione and Pansy were working on making a Truth Potion. The potion was simmering nicely, and the colour was so perfect that the Professor himself could have made it. The Slytherin girl looked from the potion to the Gryffindor girl who was finely chopping the last ingredient. She sighed, there was no way that the other girl would accept her feelings.

Hermione looked at the last ingredient, but didn't really see it. She was too busy thinking about Pansy, her body taking over by instinct having made the stupid potions so many times. She sighed before she actually looked at the ingredient on the board. It was perfect. She lifted the board and started to walk over to the bubbling potion, waiting 1 minute before adding the final ingredient to the mix. There was a loud 'pop', letting everyone know that they had completed the potion.

"Pansy, would you mind getting 2 vials? I forgot to get them earlier." Hermione watched as the pixie like girl nodded before walking into Snape's storeroom and coming out with a vial in each hand. She watched as the Slytherin uncorked the vials, and held one of them while she steadily poured the potion in, and as the other girl corked it before grabbing the other one. They repeated this until the cork was in, and setting the vials on the desk, the magically cleaned the area they had been working in, and the tools alongside them, before starting the second potion, which just happened to be a lust potion.

Both of the girls flushed as they got the ingredients and the vials from the storeroom before making their way silently back to their bench before starting to work on the potion. It wasn't long before the potion has started to turn a deep red and had started to bubble, letting the makers know that it was time to add the last ingredient – a drop of blood from the maker, and the person that they wanted to use it on.

Gryffindor looked at Slytherin, before asking, "Who's going to spill the blood?" She watched as the Slytherin sighed and answered with, "You can. I did it last time." Hermione nodded and grabbed the small knife, unaware that Pansy had already put her drop of blood in before stabbing her finger, successfully mixing the bloods together, and completing the potions, as well as the assessments.

Pansy and Hermione worked together to fill the vials before walking up to Snape's desk, and Snape, who looked over the potions and the girls.

"You have both passed; each of you may go back to your common rooms. There is no homework for either of you tonight."

Hermione and Pansy gasped softly before looking over at each other to check that this was not a dream. When they were sure that it wasn't, they went back to their desk and cleared their mess before grabbing their books and walking out of the classroom, taking the potions with them.

Both girls walked to the top of the stairs, lost in thoughts about the girl beside them. Neither said anything, and Hermione was just about to walk to Gryffindor Tower when Pansy spoke.  
>"I dare you to drink the potions, at the same time." She smirked, sure that the girl wouldn't do it, but was shocked when the sweet soft voice replied with, "Only if you do it too." The girls eyed each other, before uncorking the lust potion first, and downing it, before doing the same with the truth potion. Everyone else was still in class, for they had finished a whole lesson early.<p>

Neither girl know which one of them moved first, but suddenly, their arms were around each other as the pairs lips met in a passionate and fiery kiss. Hermione won the dominance war, and thrust her tongue into Pansy's warm mouth, moaning slightly as Pansy ran her hand down the Gryffindor's back. Hermione broke the kiss, leaving both girls panting slightly, but leaving their arms where they were.

Hermione sighed before asking, "Pansy, my room or yours?" She watched as the shorter girl hung her head before mumbling, "Mine." Pansy took her hand, leading her to the Slytherin common room, and then up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Hermione let got the small delicate hand, and reached for her wand before casting silencing and locking charms on the room before shrugging off her robes, leaving them lying in a pool on the wall.

"Pansy…" Hermione panted as she waked over to the other girl and pushed her against the wall, kissing her with all the passion that she had held in since she had first seen the delicate girl that first year seven years ago. Pansy moaned into the kiss before starting to undress Hermione, as Hermione stripped her.

When they were both naked, they stood, panting slightly in front of the other, before rushing back together to cling to each other, before falling onto the bed. Hermione was on top, and started to kiss the shorter girls neck and collarbone, sucking and biting gently, leaving small marks as the other girl wrapped her legs around Hermione's waist, thew her head back and moaned the Gryffindor's name. Hermione moved down slowly, touching and teasing every inch of skin that was available to her, loving the way Pansy was moaning and withering beneath her.

Hermione was shocked when she found herself on bottom, Pansy looming over her, smiling as she did the same thing the Gryffindor herself had done to the Slytherin.

When the shorter girl moved back up Hermione's body, she gasped out, "Pansy, oh god, I love you!" Pansy and Hermione both stilled, waiting. Pansy flushed a bright red before replying, "I love you too," and both knew that it was no longer the potions.

It was going to be a very satisfying day and year.

The End.


End file.
